


Home on Leave

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy takes Maes home on leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home on Leave

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns all.  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- set in the Academy days (assumes a manga setting and the academy ova though not directly referenced)  
>  **Warning** \-- does Roy being a brat need a warning?
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- written for fma_slashfest for the prompt ‘Roy/Maes (Manga/Brotherhood): on leave’. It does assume that both men are bisexual though no het relationships are in the story. Thanks to evil_little_dog for the beta.

XXX

“Is it a bawdy house?” Maes’s head swiveled around, taking in one bejeweled, silky dress after another as Roy’s sisters flitted by. A few of them spared smiles for Maes. Roy had told them not to fuss over him when he came in, preferring to explain his unusual upbringing to Maes himself. “You are the best friend ever!”

Roy slugged his arm. “It’s not _that_ kind of place. It’s a hostess club.”

“So, I can sit and talk with a beautiful young lady while getting drunk off my ass?” Maes leaned in close, whispering. “Then go back to our room and let you do other things with said ass?”

“Now you’re talking. Granted some of the girls might want to take you home. I won’t be so lucky.” 

“You always underestimate yourself, buddy, which is amazing given your ego.”

Roy curled his lip at him. “Come on, that taxi is waiting outside with our luggage. Let’s find the proprietress.” 

“How would we find her?” Maes edged closer to Roy, almost shyly.

“Follow me.” Roy quickly cut through the place to the back hallway.

“You know where you’re going.”

“Oh, yes.” Roy rapped on the door. “Madam Christmas?”

“Come in.” Chris’s voice sounded thick with whiskey and smoke. It comforted Roy in its familiarity. 

His aunt was behind her desk, working on a file, but her deep blue dress and its beaded decorations said she would be going out to greet customers. She took a drag on her cigarette. “Roy boy, I see you made it.”

“We have the taxi waiting with our stuff. It’s okay to stay in the suite, right?” Roy asked.

“Shouldn’t you have found that out before we got here?” Maes hissed and Roy waved him off.

Chris got up, coming over to study Maes. “It’s your suite. It’s always there for you and you know it. Just keep this cutie from distracting all the girls.”

“I make no promises about him. Maes is a teenaged boy,” Roy replied, shoving Maes lightly and his aunt snorted.

“If he gets too out of hand, I’ll charge him for their time.” Chris poked Maes’s chest. “And none of us come cheap here.”

As Maes gaped at her, Roy propelled him toward the door. “Speaking of being charged, we better get out to that taxi and get our stuff.”

“Take it up the back way. Customers are already arriving. You can come down for dinner if you’re hungry.”

Roy wondered if he’d ever stop being hungry. The last five years had been a binge of food and growing out of his clothes before he even got them home from the store. He herded the bemused Hughes back out to the cab. His partner was unexpectedly silent as they gathered their things and paid the taxi driver. Roy led the way upstairs to the suite his aunt kept for him. The hardwood floor of the living room had a thick colorful Ishbalan rug spreading over it. A huge marble fireplace dominated the room.

“So you just happen to know a madam in a hostess bar, and have a semi-permanent suite?” Maes leaned against the door frame, dropping his luggage. “Are you even more perverted than I think you are?”

Roy put his luggage near the door to the bedroom. “This is my suite. I grew up here and came back here on breaks from my apprenticeship. Madame Christmas is, and you can’t tell anyone this, okay?” He narrowed his eyes at Maes.

Maes nodded. “You know you can trust me.”

“Chris is my father’s sister.”

Maes’s mildly amused facial expression faded. “Your dad? Then she’s who took you in when your parents were killed.”

“Yeah. Chris is going to like you. You have a quick mind. This is a front for her information gathering business.”

“So those girls are searching for usable information while they’re chatting the men up?”

“Yes, and there are a few guys doing it, too, for the important women we have to deal with or for guys of a certain bent.”

Maes’s eyebrows rose. “So, then your aunt knows you’re…”

“Bisexual? Yes, she has no problems with it.” Roy shrugged. “It turned out to be a little convenient, really.”

“I should say so. You’re quite the seducer.” Maes sauntered over to plant a quick kiss on Roy’s lips. “I’d never even considered a man until you.”

“It’s hard to resist this much natural beauty.” Roy struck a pose.

Maes put his big hand over Roy’s face and pushed him back. Roy stumbled into the wall. “Arrogant ass.”

“You always say that.”

“Because it’s always true.” Maes hauled him back, kissing him again. “Did I hear the promise of food?”

“Let’s hope it’s my sister, Autumn, cooking. She’s great.”

“Sister?”

“All the girls are my sisters. I’m not sure, but I think it was established so we wouldn’t mess with each other, though I was sent to my Master’s not long after puberty, so…”

“And you became another parent’s nightmare.” Maes grinned. “You said the poor man had a daughter.”

“Attractive daughter,” Roy nodded. “But I know how to handle myself around him.”

“Drooling and stepping on your own tongue?”

“That’s you.” Roy clapped a hand on his friend’s arm. “Let’s get that food.”

He led his friend downstairs and they were in luck. Autumn had done the cooking. Roy didn’t mind taking time out after dinner to go into the main room and let Maes enjoy himself. He knew they’d be going back to his room together eventually, and he was too stuffed with rich red wine chicken stew to have sex this very minute.

Roy claimed a back corner table, in a less desirable area of the club, knowing his sisters wouldn’t take anyone back there unless it was a really busy night. Maes didn’t mind. Penny brought them back some drinks to follow up their meals.

“This is wine.” Hughes eyed the amber liquid in his glass.

“Lesson one, most women like wine over beer. Learn to like it. It’ll help you attract the ladies. I had them bring us something sweeter,” Roy said. “You’ll live without beer.”

“You have such confidence.” Maes sipped the wine. “And I know how to get women. And at least one man.” He kicked Roy’s ankle lightly.

“Yes, the adorable goof approach has been working for you.”

“Why am I even talking to you? I could go home with anyone in here.” Maes flashed him an obscene gesture.

“My sisters have better taste than you.” Roy smirked.

Maes snorted. “You’re talking yourself into a really lonely leave.”

“Like I don’t know how to make it up to you.” Roy toed off his shoe and ran his foot up Maes’s calf.

“You are a bastard.”

“Like you didn’t already know that.” Roy jammed his foot back into his shoe.

The strumming of a bass dragged Maes’s attention away. His eyes brightened. “There’s a band, too?”

“Some nights. The madam usually books some of the finest dance bands in Central.” Roy inclined his head to where General Griffith sat with Sarah. The man was one of his aunt’s frequent customers. “Too bad we can’t dance together.”

“Do you mind if I dance with a sister or two?” Maes’s eyes studied him intently, as if judging to see if Roy would be offended or hurt.

“I think that would be wise,” Roy replied, thinking about the fact they had to keep up appearances. “You should ask Abigail.”

“Why and who?”

“Because she’s beautiful and she’s right over there.” Roy jerked a thumb at the redhead in a slinky blue dress.

“Why do I get the feeling she eats men and spits their bones out whole?” Maes shot him a suspicious look.

“Because you’re not as dumb as you look.” Roy grinned and Maes kicked him again.

“I’m going to go talk to your aunt and see if I can get tips on how to make you into less of a brat.”

“Good luck. She’ll just laugh.”

Maes snorted and got up to talk to Abigail. Roy chose his dance partners based on who he wanted to catch up with the most and their availability. He didn’t want to intrude on anything his aunt had the girls working on. He stole looks at Maes dancing with various women. His lover didn’t dance particularly well, but he had enthusiasm, scary enthusiasm. Still, Roy liked watching his butt move and he caught Maes checking him out more than once.

Breaking for wine, Roy signaled Maes over, instructing him to go up to the room first. He would be up shortly so not to catch anyone’s attention. By the time he got up there, Maes had the bed sheets pulled down, resting on them wearing only his boxers and his glasses. Roy grinned; glad Maes had left something for him to unwrap.

Locking the door, Roy leaned against it. “So, you like it here?”

“You have an interesting family.” Maes slipped a hand into his boxers, stroking himself. “I understand you better now.”

Roy didn’t doubt that. Maes was bright. It was one of the things that attracted Roy to him. “I’m complicated,” he said, kicking off his shoes.

“You’d like to think that.”

Roy snorted. Maes was probably far more complicated than he was. At least he was able to think ahead. The lubricant was on the night stand within easy reach. Maes stopped what he was doing and sat up on the edge of the bed, beckoning Roy closer. Rucking up Roy’s shirt, he kissed the soft skin of his belly. His glasses glossed over Roy’s flesh, cool and smooth. He’d probably leave them on, at least for a while. He liked to watch Roy and he couldn’t see worth a tinker’s damn without them. Roy stroked Maes’s hair, then pulled his shirt off as Maes turned his attention to Roy’s belt.

He took down Roy’s zipper, shoving pants and underwear down Roy’s thighs. Maes took Roy’s half-hard cock in his mouth. Roy sighed, feeling himself growing against the pattern Maes’s tongue drew on his responsive flesh. Maes did pluck off his glasses for this so he could take Roy down to the root without ill consequences. Roy caressed Maes’s head and shoulders, his thighs beginning to tremble as the delightful sensations waved over him.

“Oh god,” Roy murmured, a stray thought dancing through his head. _You only believe in a deity in the bed room_. He gently pressed Maes back and let him collect his eyewear before they got crushed. Stepping out of his pants, Roy joined Maes on the mattress, shifting his position to give Maes easy access to him while he treated himself to Maes’s cock.

As Maes teased his hot flesh, Roy tickled his tongue along the long, slender lines of Mae’s shaft, taking him as deeply as he could. Roy turned his attention to Maes’s jewels, sucking one fuzzy orb into his mouth as his fingers continued to stroke his cock. He heard Maes groan, pausing only momentarily in his delicious torment. When the sensations Maes’s mouth evoked grew too strong, Roy squirmed away. He didn’t want it to end to soon.

“Get the lube,” Maes panted.

Roy didn’t have to be told twice. Maes held out one hand and Roy obliged him, spreading some of the cool lubricate over his fingers. Maes stroked Roy’s cock, slicking it up. Roy put a little on his own fingers before sliding one into Maes. He ground down greedily on Roy’s finger.

“You’ve been dying for this, haven’t you?” Roy smirked, adding a second finger, fucking Maes with them.

“If I say yes, you’ll only make me wait because you’re like a cat. You like to play before the final pounce.”

“But I’m in the mood for a quick kill.” Sliding his fingers free, Roy pressed Maes back against the bed, catching one leg, hoisting it against his shoulder.

He did toy with Maes just a little; it was expected after all. Roy pushed just the tip of his cock past Maes’s tight ring, rewarded with Maes’s sharp gasp of pleasure as he arched his hips up. Roy slid in deep. Maes’s legs tightened against Roy’s hips as he started to pump into his lover. 

Maes clutched at Roy’s shoulders, his hips rising up to meet Roy’s thrusts. Sweat bloomed on their skin and Roy resisted the urge to bend down and taste his lover. He fumbled between their bodies, trying to stroke Maes’s cock, but the bed was soft, and he had trouble maintaining his balance that way.

“Let me on top,” Maes panted.

Nodding, Roy pulled out and stretched out on the mattress. Maes straddled him, lowering himself onto Roy’s shaft. He still had on those glasses, his eyes cloudy with lust behind the thick lenses. Roy reached up, plucking them off. He could just barely reach the night stand to get them out of the way. Maes ground his hips down on Roy, making him moan. Roy steadied Maes with one hand as his lover rode him. With the other he caressed Maes’s shaft in long, slow strokes.

The feel of Maes around him was amazing. Roy couldn’t hold on much longer. He didn’t even try to muffle a cry as he came. No one would hear them here or care, not like back in the academy dorms. Maes looked particularly satisfied with himself for earning such a reaction. Roy lightly slapped Maes’s thigh and his lover swung off of him, lowering himself to the bed.

His own cock still throbbing and not yet soft, Roy wriggled on the bed so he could get his lips around Maes’s red shaft. The acrid taste of pre-cum greeted his tongue as Roy enveloped the head of Maes’s cock. He sucked and licked greedily.

“God, Roy,” Maes cried, fisting his fingers in Roy’s hair.

_One and the same,_ Roy thought, but his mouth was too busy to give voice to it. Maes came quickly, noisily, and Roy took it all, wiping his mouth afterward. Maes pulled him up into a fierce kiss.

“You’re a brat,” Maes whispered. “But you’re also amazing.”

Roy beamed. “I know.”

Maes cuffed his shoulder. “Rest up. There’s plenty of night left.”

“And plenty of different places to try out,” Roy agreed. They’d come back from leave more exhausted than when they left, and Roy couldn’t be happier about it.


End file.
